Dark Potter
by l-X-l
Summary: O que acontece quando Harry volta ao mundo mágico depois ficar 4 anos sendo torturado e treinado por um bruxo das trevas em uma outra dimensão? Ira, desejo de vingança, desejo de possuição. Um Harry Potter que não tem escrúpulos.
1. Propostas interessantes

Capítulo 1 – Propostas interessantes

Harry subia a escadaria dos Dursley com o rosto vermelho de fúria. Quem eles pensavam que eram! IDIOTAS! Tanto era a concentração do garoto em sua raiva e em chegar no quarto que nem mesmo percebeu que todo a comida do almoço explodia. Só naqueles dois dias na casa de seus tios e o Ministério da Magia já tinha ido dezenas de vezes à casa deles para notificar Potter de fazer magia sem autorização. Claro, todas as vezes foram sem querer...

"ESPERO QUE ELES EXPLODAM!" – pensou no ápice de sua fúria. O tinteiro em sua escrivaninha estourou na hora, manchando todo o quarto de preto. ""TIMO! AGORA É MAIS LADAINHA NO MEU OUVIDO!" – a tinta passava de preto para vermelho fogo. "AQUELES FILHOS DA PUTA DESGRAÇADOS! COMO OUSAM FALAR MAL DE MEUS PAIS, DE MEUS AMIGOS E DE MEU PADRINHO!" – algumas faíscas surgiam do nada no ar. "PUTA QUE PARIL! CARALHO! CACETE! CARAMBA! VAI TOMAR BEM NO MEIO DO CENTRO DO CU!" – a tinta vermelha virou fogo, e todo o quarto começou a pegar fogo. Aquilo deixou Harry "distraído" de sua raiva, e seus tios suspiraram aliviados por a casa voltar ao chão depois de sobrevoar toda a Londres.

Pegou a varinha e rapidamente conjurou um feitiço para apagar o fogo. Estava se irritando facilmente desde que soubera a verdade. Dumbledore, aquele velho! Quantos segredos mais ele tinha a esconder? Provavelmente um deles era o motivo de ele não ter matado Voldemort quando teve a chance, no final do 5º ano de Harry. E seu padrinho estava morto! MORTO! Todos a quem ele mais amava estavam mortos. Sobravam apenas Ron e Mione. Mas ele sabia que não podia protegê-los. Não com aquele conhecimento medíocre de magia que tinha. Não com aquela noção tosca de DCAT e de defesa pessoal que ele tinha. Aquele velho safado nem o treinava decentemente. HUMPF!

Todos aqueles acontecimentos em muito pouco tempo estavam sendo demais para Harry.

Então uma coruja invade o quarto, fazendo uma completa algazarra e tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos. Tinha um pergaminho que ele pegou e leu:

"_Prezado Senhor Potter,_

_O Departamento de Controle ao Uso de Magia vem através desse comunicar que o senhor não deve sair de sua casa em hipótese alguma._

_Assim que o Auror de Elite responsável expedir a permissão de prisão de menor por botar fogo na casa, faze-la sobrevoar Londres, explodir um tinteiro com magia, explodir o almoço com magia, explodir a televisão com magia, conjurar dragões para o quintal, matar um trouxa que olhou para você quando estava com raiva, destruir todo o bairro, e muitas outras ocorrências registradas durante apenas três dias desde que saiu de Hogwarts para suas férias. Levando em consideração o fato de nenhuma dessas magias ter sido usada em caso de vida ou morte, com certeza conseguiremos a permissão._

_Aguarde a chegada dos aurores em completa calma e saiba que qualquer tentativa de ataque aos aurores fará com que o senhor não possa pagar fiança caso algum juiz desequilibrado considere seus crimes fiançáveis._

_Após conseguir a permissão com o Auror de Elite iremos até Alvo Dumbledore para que ele retire a proteção de sua casa e nossos aurores entrem na casa para deter o senhor sem sofrerem nenhum dano físico ou moral._

_É aconselhável que, para poupar-nos o trabalho de subir a escada o senhor espere na sala no primeiro andar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Windsor Humblee, recém-nomeado Diretor do Departamento de Controle ao Uso de Magia."_

O QUE? SER PRESO? ESPERAR CALMAMENTE? ESPERAR NA SALA PARA POUPAR O TRABALHO DOS AURORES DE SUBIR AS ESCADAS? FILHOS DE UMA ÉGUA!

Pegou o malão debaixo da cama, a vassoura no armário e foi até a janela. Montou na vassoura, abriu a janela, mas o que viu não o deixou levantar vôo. Uma barreira de aurores estava feita em volta da casa:

- HARRY POTTER, SOMOS AURORES DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA, NÃO TENHA MEDO. ESTAMOS AQUI PARA EVITAR SUA FUGA E NÃO O ATACAREMOS A MENOS QUE SEJAMOS ATACADOS. FIQUE NA CASA, NÃO SAIA DELA, OU TEREMOS QUE IMPEDI-LO!

Sentou na cama, atordoado, olhando para o céu ensolarado da tarde. Nenhuma nuvem num raio de quilômetros. É, parece que sua única opção era esperar. E tudo por causa daquele velho!

O céu de repente começou a ficar ceio de nuvens negras, que estranhamente surgiam bem de cima da casa de Harry e se expandiam para o resto do céu.

- Atenção aurores! É visível que esse local está impregnado com Magia Negra supre avançada! Se preparem para qualquer coisa! Desde um simples Cruccio até uma chuva de meteoros! Varinhas em punho!

- Merda, agora parece que tem um grupo de comensais lá fora... Tenho que sair daqui... Já sei! Vou lançar uma ilusão de meteoros caindo, então saio correndo enquanto eles também estiverem correndo para se salvarem! – pegou a varinha, a levantou e quando ia lançar um feitiço um raio cortou os céus, agora já totalmente negro, um vento fortíssimo começou a soprar, fazendo com que os aurores precisassem conjurar escudos mágicos para não serem levados, e um temporal começou a cair.

- É agora! Ilusones Meteo... – porém uma mão segurou seu antebraço. O garoto quase pulou pela janela de tanto susto, e quando olhou para trás viu um homem parado, trajando vestes negras. Era baixo, magro e tinha olhos e cabelos negros. Os olhos, vale acrescentar, eram frios e penetrantes. Daquele modo Harry só vira os de Voldemort. E mesmo assim, não sabia quais eram piores.

- Não seja idiota garoto. Se você fizer um feitiço eles irão te atacar, não escutou?

- Quem é você?

- Oh, desculpe-me por não me apresentar. – soltou Harry e se afastou. Fez uma reverência. – Sou conhecido como Gynder, o assassino de aluguel do submundo.

- Assassino de aluguel? Então você está aqui para me matar?

Gargalhou uma risada fria e cínica:

- Seu imbecil, ninguém precisa contratar alguém para te matar. Você já está morto. Ou acha mesmo que o Ministério da Magia simplesmente irá manda-lo para Azkaban? Sua pena é, no mínimo, o carrasco.

Harry se assustou, arregalando os olhos. Ele estava mesmo morto?

- E sua única saída, para se vingar do mundo, é vir comigo?

- O que?

- Venha comigo. Só assim poderá se salvar.

- Eles não podem me matar! Sou Harry Potter! E a profecia?

- Profecia? Bem garoto, estava dormindo nos últimos 20 anos, não sei o que tem acontecido desde então. Que profecia é esta? E profecias não são secretas e ficam no Ministério da Magia? Na minha época era assim.

- Não, elas ficam! Mas eu invadi o Ministério...

- Você invadiu o Ministério? E os aurores?

- Bem, eles não estavam lá, e...

- Os aurores não estavam no Ministério da Magia? Como eles acham que poderão deter Voldemort se deixa o próprio Ministério da Magia desprotegido?

- _Atenção aurores! Permissão para invadir!_

- Venha comigo rápido, minhas armadilhas não os segurarão por muito tempo. – estende a mão para Harry. Eu ensinarei a você como duelar de verdade.

- Mas o que será do mundo mágico sem mim para amedrontar Voldemort?

- Imbecil, não é hora para piadas idiotas. Todos sabem que é Dumbledore que amedronta Voldemort. E acho que ele viverá por muito tempo ainda com o Elixir da Vida que ele tirou da Pedra Filosofal antes de destruí-la.

- Hei! Mas você não tinha dormido por 16 anos?

- Ah! Isso não é hora para esclarecer mentirinhas. Vai vir comigo ou vai preferir morrer?

- Mas... E meus amigos? Eles são a única coisa que me restam nessa vida infame.

- Eu garanto a proteção deles. VENHA!

Harry pegou na mão dele, e a única coisa que se lembrava antes de sentir sua cabeça rodar era dos aurores invadindo o quarto.

---

Acordou com uma pequena dor na cabeça. Estava em um quarto grande, de acabamento clássico. Levantou-se da cama de casal na qual estava deitava e examinou o quarto. Tinha duas grandes varandas acopladas ao quarto, ao qual se tinha acesso através de uma porta de madeira com quadradinhos de vidro. Na parede oposta àquela em que havia as varandas, estava a cama da qual Harry se levantava, com a cabeceira encostada na parede e um criado mudo de cada lado. Numa parede do lado da cama um armário e uma escrivaninha, e na outra do lado da cama, uma porta dupla, feita de madeira. Estava aberta.

Mas foi o que viu pendurada na parede, em cima da cama, que fez seu coração bater forte, e lágrimas rolarem de seu rosto. Era um quadro-foto de seus pais e seu padrinho segurando Harry em uma bacia de água, provavelmente no dia de seu batismo. Ao lado de seu padrinho, curiosamente havia um outro homem sorrindo alegremente, como todos. Não era estranho... É claro! Era aquele que acabara de o salvar! Mas era estranho vê-lo sorrindo... E o que fazia com seus pais e padrinho? Aliás, onde ele estava?

Como se respondesse à sua pergunta ele entrou pega porta bebendo algo em uma xícara e lendo um jornal enquanto andava. Olhou para cima e viu o garoto em pé, chorando e olhando para ele. Pela posição de seu corpo era óbvio que estava olhando para o quadro. Voltou a ler o jornal enquanto falava:

- Então finalmente acordou. Não pensei que tivesse usado magia negra suficiente para que você desmaiasse. Achei que Dumbledore havia o preparado melhor. – olhou para Harry novamente. Isto é, ele treinava-o não é mesmo?

A menção de Dumbledore havia tirado Harry de seu estado de felicidade e deixado-o com um mau-humor como o da casa dos Dursley:

- Não fale o nome deste homem novamente. Ele é um velho miserável, que usa a vida dos outros como se fossem peões de xadrez! – disse com os dentes cerrados.

O homem pareceu surpreso com a resposta de Harry, pois levantou as sobrancelhas e levou a cabeça um pouco para trás:

- Realmente não esperava essa resposta. Finalmente alguém viu isso. – então os olhos dele ficaram frios, e o garoto não soube responder como, em um segundo o homem havia se teletransportado da porta para a alguns centímetros dele. – Mas eu falo o nome de quem eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser. Entendeu garoto "eu-tenho-tudo-o-que-quero?"

Estava com raiva de mais para responder, mas chegou à conclusão de que não era uma boa idéia discordar daquele homem. Ficaram alguns instantes se encarando até que o homem pegou o jornal e jogo na cama. Era um exemplar daquela manhã do Profeta Diário. Harry olhou e viu a manchete:

"**_HARRY POTTER SEQÜESTRADO!_**

_**Harry Potter é seqüestrado por famoso assassino de aluguel que acreditava-se estar morto**_

_Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, conhecido por destruir Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado quando esse tinha alguns meses de idade e por abrir os olhos da comunidade mágica para a volta daquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear foi seqüestrado na tarde do dia anterior a esse._

_Todos se lembram de Gynder, famoso assassino de aluguel que matou milhares de bruxos de outros países e foi preso por Dumbledore quando chegou à Inglaterra. Aqui ele foi julgado em audiência secreta e foi divulgado que ele seria morto por um carrasco em uma cerimônia secreta nas masmorras do Ministério da Magia._

_Porém ficamos sabendo por uma fonte confiável que ele nunca chegou a ser assassinado por um carrasco. Ele foi, na verdade, mandado para uma secreta prisão de gelo no pólo norte, onde ficou congelado durante 20 anos. Essa fonte revelou que esse era um projeto secreto e experimental do Ministério da Magia, e que iria ser revelado esse ano ao mundo mágico. Gynder, que ninguém sabe sobre o passado, foi o primeiro e único prisioneiro da Prisão de Gelo durante esse tempo. Ele foi descongelado justamente para ser mostrado à imprensa e ser a prova de que a nova prisão funcionava. Porém enquanto ele era descongelado uma nuvem negra surgia nos céus a partir de um ponto bem em cima de sua cabeça._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que surgia a nuvem, os 900 geradores mágicos primários que sustentavam uma nova barreira mágica, também experimentais, começaram a explodir um a um até acabarem. Então foram acionados os 3000 geradores secundários e terciários que eram usados para emergências. Porém todos eles também explodiram, o que deixou Gynder com apenas alguns aurores de elite entre ele e a saída da prisão. Então esse assassino de aluguel simplesmente estuporou todos os aurores com um estalar de dedos, e sumiu do mapa, junto com sua nuvem negra. O mais curioso era que os geradores estavam 10 quilômetros sob o solo._

_Ontem um maluco invadiu o Ministério da Magia, matou a Diretora do Departamento de Controle ao Uso de Magia e, não se sabe como, fez com que o sistema de controle do Ministério da Magia o declarasse o novo Diretor do DCUM. Então decretou a prisão de Harry Potter! Todos os aurores do Ministério que estavam disponíveis cercaram a casa do garoto que sobreviveu para que ele não fugisse. Foi então que uma nuvem negra cobriu toda a Londres surgiu no céu. O curioso é que seu ponto de origem era sobre a casa de Harry, e que foi a partir de lá que se expandiu até cobrir toda a cidade._

_Então, quando conseguiram permissão com o Auror de Elite Humbert Tentors, que já foi afastado do cargo, para invadir a casa de Potter, viram logo que havia algo de errado. Na sala, dependurados por uma corda amarrada ao lustre, estavam os tios e o primo de Harry, com faixas na boca. A corda estava em seus pescoços, porém não os enforcaram não se sabe por que. Quando os aurores subiram a escada encontraram Harry Potter sendo segurado pelo pescoço por Gynder, que desaparatou com o garoto assim que os aurores entraram. O que não se sabe é como ele entrou lá, e como desaparatou com uma pessoa, uma vez que isso é tecnicamente impossível e nunca foi feito antes._

_Estará aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado por trás dessa história? Estará o Ministério da Magia vulnerável a ataques de lunáticos? Estará Harry Potter ainda vivo? E quem é na verdade Gynder?_

_Essas são as principais perguntas do mundo mágico no momento, e ninguém está a salvo, é o que declara a Correspondente Secreta do Profeta Diário._

_Maiores informações sobre o funcionamento da nova prisão de gelo e sobre a invasão ao ministério nas páginas 2 e 3."_

- Você fez mesmo tudo isso? Destruiu geradores mágicos dez quilômetros sob o solo, estuporou Aurores de Elite com um estalar de dedos?

- Claro! Mas muito me admira que informações confidenciais como essa cheguem aos jornais... Isso não é ilegal? Espionagem por informações?

- Acho que não, acontece direto... Mas como você conseguiu fazer todas aquelas coisas incríveis?

- Isso é o que pretendo te ensinar durante os próximos três anos terrestres.

- Como assim três anos terrestres? Vamos para outro planeta?

- Mais ou menos. Na verdade já é como se estivéssemos em outro planeta com o tempo mais demorado. Não viu a barreira dimensional lá fora?

- Não.

- Pois bem, ela faz com que cada minuto lá fora seja um dia aqui dentro.

- Como assim?

- Por exemplo, se cinco horas se passarem lá fora, aqui dentro terão se passado cinco dias.

- Mas se ficaremos aqui por três anos... Isso dá quanto tempo pra gente?

- Acho que dá uns quatro mil anos...

- O que? Mas eu vou morrer! E você também!

- Não se preocupe. No final você aparentará ter envelhecido apenas três anos. Aqui também não sentiremos fome. Cuidei de tudo. Serão 72 anos de treinos, eu acho.

- Eu não vou agüentar!

- Vai sim. E seus treinos começam agora!

- Eu não quero! Quero ir embora!

- Antes, terá que me matar... – diz empunhando a varinha.

Propostas interessantes essas, mas que se tornaram tortura. O que Gynder queria com ele? Esse foi o último pensamento que se passou pela cabeça de Harry antes de pegar sua própria varinha e começar aquela loucura.


	2. Salvando o mundo

Dark Potter

Capítulo 2 – Salvando o Mundo

Uma pasta branca em volta da boca. Harry já tinha aprendido tudo o que era para ser aprendido. Aquele desgraçado. Quantas vezes abusara sexualmente de Harry. Sentia-se moído por dentro só de se lembrar. Mas finalmente tivera o que merecia. E Harry ainda o fez suplicar muito pela vida antes de devolver os abusos para depois, finalmente, matá-lo.

Muito mais do que 72 anos haviam se passado. Tinham se passado exatos 100 anos. Ou quatro anos no mundo exterior. Agora fazia a barba. Seu corpo de um garoto de 20 anos. Sua mente tão perturbada pelos rituais e cenas que presenciara... Com certeza tinha vivido e visto coisas para nenhum fantasma militar botar defeito. A magia negra agora corria pelas suas veias como o sangue. E o desejo de vingança não diminuíra, apenas tinha aumentado. Se Voldemort não tivesse matado seus pais, ele não teria enfrentado tudo o enfrentou. Não teria se tornado o assassino frio e calculista que logo sairia para o mundo real.

Acabou de fazer a barba e olhou novamente para o corpo de Emanuel Dumbledore, filho considerado morto de Alvo Dumbledore. Estava sentado do seu lado, o corpo era apenas osso e pele, uma lâmina de uma espada entrava pelas suas costas e saia pelo seu olho. A boca aperta, destorcida. As orelhas não estavam mais lá; agora, empalhadas, eram o chaveiro de Harry. Mas nada disso o abalava. Ele tinha visto coisas piores nos rituais satânicos nos quais Gynder matava duas trouxas fincando uma lâmina em suas costas enquanto as estrupava e gritava palavras de um feitiço que fazia o sangue delas evaporarem... Todo ano Harry presenciava aquilo. Não fora por acaso que matara o desgraçado da mesma maneira. Porém, como não convocara o Demônio, ele não tinha visto sua vítima a lâmina no corpo, sem sangue, ser cremada ainda viva enquanto era consumida pelas chamas que lembravam uma face demoníaca, na qual a vítima entrava em uma espécie de fogo.

Pegou o chaveiro, jogou fora. Não queria ele andando consigo para onde ia:

- Sabe, primeiro vou matar seu pai. Ele me traiu, mentiu para mim. Depois mato Voldemort. Se bem que talvez seja melhor o contrário... O que você acha? – fala para o corpo do seu lado. Desculpe, me esqueci que não pode mais falar! – diz e gargalha friamente. Insano.

Então desaparatou para Largo Grimmauld. Ninguém lá, o local parecia ter sido destruído recentemente, pois ainda havia focos de incêndio em alguns lugares nos destroços. Perfeito. Sairia como herói que volta da morte. Procurar sobreviventes.

E procurou. Com sua varinha usava simples Leviosa's para mover as pedras. Até que encontrou. Viu algo se mexendo. Uma cabeça, ruiva. Rapidamente tirou-a dos destroços, era uma mulher, uma jovem de 19 anos. Gina.

Há muito tempo não via uma mulher. Pelo menos não uma bela mulher. As trouxas para os sacrifícios precisavam ter mais de 100 quilos, para "saciar a fome do inferno". E Gina, realmente estava mudada. Fez uma AP (Análise Preliminar) da garota. Aprendera nas suas de cabelos longos e lisos, 1,65m, 53 quilos no máximo, cintura fina, seios fartos, bunda inconsciente e levemente empinada ao andar. E as pernas, a parte do corpo que ele mais gostava, principalmente as coxas, eram P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A-S! Arqueadas de formas lisas. Céus! Daria tudo para passar as mãos por ali agora. Seu pênis já ereto, só de olhar para a garota. Ainda era virgem heterossexualmente falando. Nunca fizera sexo, mesmo com aquele maldito. Apenas era uma forma de castigo, de mostrar quem é que mandava...

Mas não podia fazer aquilo! Não por enquanto! Depois que a garota se recuperasse ele iria abusar dela todos os dias. Sempre foi doido por ele. Com certeza sentia uma forte saudade do seu amado Harry, que sempre a ignorara. Seria ótimo, ele pensou.

Mas tinha que procurar por mais sobreviventes ao ataque. Conjurou uma maca-cama para a Weasley e se pôs a procurar novamente. Encontrou muitos mais, mas seus pensamentos estavam naquelas lindas coxas que salvara. Estranhou o ministério da magia ter demorado tanto para chegar. Somente depois de cinco horas de espera, e depois de Harry ter pessoalmente cuidado de todos os feridos, de forma que já tinham acordado e estavam bem, foi que aurores do ministério chegaram. Aliás, todos estavam acordados excetuando-se Virgínia. Harry preferia conversar com ela em particular quando ela acordasse. Quem sabe não poderiam transar no ato?

Logo ele descobriu o que havia acontecido. Comensais da Morte atacaram de surpresa a casa, e até mesmo o próprio Voldemort compareceu. Dumbledore tinha morrido havia uma semana, mas Lord Voldemort tinha cinicamente declarado luto de uma semana. Todos correram para se esconder dele e, logicamente, foram para o lugar mais óbvio do mundo: O ex-QG da Ordem da Fênix.

Assim que os aurores chegaram Harry inventou qualquer coisa sobre o motivo de ter sumido por tanto tempo e desaparatou com Gina para A Toca. Destruída. Depois foi desaparatando por vários locais conhecidos, todos destruídos, até finalmente chegar a um lugar conhecido: Hogwarts. Parecia que mesmo com a morte do velho, Voldemort não tinha conseguido entrar na antiga escola.

Logo ao aparatar no castelo de Hogwarts, dentro do seu antigo dormitório, viu que estava vazia. Mas havia algo de estranho, uma energia de várias pessoas unidas... Vinha do Salão Principal. Ele tinha que ir até lá. Deitou Gina delicadamente sobre a cama, admirou novamente aquele corpo e depois saiu do quarto. Fez um feitiço de proteção para que ninguém pudesse perturbar a garota. Foi andando pelo castelo, pensativo.

O único conhecido que tinha encontrado, ou melhor, conhecida, havia sido aquela de despertara seus desejos. Mas se encontrasse alguma bela mulher no caminho, provavelmente iria amenizar seu desejo sexual com ela. Se não fosse por bem, seria por mal.

Mas no momento tinha uma preocupação maior em mente. Como explicaria o fato de ter usado Magia Profana, o mais alto nível da magia negra que era desconhecido por muitos, para ter entrado em Hogwarts aparatando? Em um momento olhou pela janela, e viu o céu da escola já encoberto por nuvens negras. Uma chula rala caía no local. Quanto estava no treinamento aprendeu que quando a pessoa era muito forte, efeitos excepcionais a seguiam. Para um mago do bem, provavelmente fosse deixar o céu limpo, e todos à sua volta tranqüilos. Dumbledore conseguia produzir o segundo efeito nas pessoas. Mas não era forte o suficiente para limpar o céu.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. O Salão Principal. Mas estranhamente as portas estavam fechadas, trancadas. Quando tentou abri-las, assim que tocou nelas sentiu uma dor incrível, muito maior do que as dores de um Cruccio, passar pelo seu corpo. Rapidamente retirou a mão, mas continuava com o corpo todo dolorido. Se fosse qualquer idiota, provavelmente teria gritado e se jogado ao chão. Mas não, ele já experimentara dor igual. Era Magia Pura. Muito mais forte que magia branca. Apenas alguns poucos conseguiam chegar a esse nível. Quando um mago com tantas trevas dentro de si, assim como Harry, tocava um objeto encantado com magia pura, ele simplesmente sentia uma dor incrível. O mesmo acontecia ao inverso.

Mas aquela dor era interessante, talvez até gostosa. Deixava seu corpo em alerta. E para abrir a porta teria que 'profanar' a mesma.

Pegou um punhal num bolso. Na palma da mão esquerda fez uma cruz. Um corte tão fino que sequer saiu sangue. Na mão direita fez uma estrela de cinco pontas com a ponta apontada para o pulso. Aquilo significava que transformaria o bem, no mal. Então tocou a porta com as duas mãos, com os dedos apontados para cima, e os dedões se tocando.

Veio novamente aquela dor inexplicável, o corpo dele parecia que ao mesmo tempo era queimado, congelado, perfurado e desconfigurado. Mas a experiência o havia ensinado que aquilo era apenas psicológico, apenas dor.

E foi nesse momento que veio a pior parte. Os cortes foram aprofundados, só não atravessava a mão de Harry o lado oposto da mão. Apenas não lhe perfurava a pele que não havia sido cortada previamente.

O sangue foi saindo. Era como se a porta absolvesse-o, pois não ficava nada úmido, apenas a porta tomava uma coloração vermelho vivo a partir do local onde era tocada por Harry. Sentia o sangue saindo e deixando seu corpo quase seco. E realmente ficaria seco se depois de feito o feitiço o sangue não voltasse.

Quando finalmente a porta dupla e grossa ficou completamente vermelha:

- PELO PODER DA MAGIA PROFANA EM SEU MAIS ALTO NÍVEL, EU CONVOCO A INVERSÃO DE P"LOS DESSA PORTA! QUE O BEM SE TORNE MAL, QUE A LUZ SE TORNE TREVAS, QUE QUEM FEZ ESSE FEITIÇO FRACO USANDO INUTILMENTE A MAGIA PURA... – era agora que Harry decidiria se mataria ou deixaria vivo. Isso acontecia pois a Magia Pura e a Magia Profana não deveriam ser usadas de forma que alguma outra pessoa pudesse desfaze-las. Eram Magias Sagradas, e deveriam ser usadas apenas para fins grandiosos e sagrados. Se matasse quem tinha feito aquele feitiço na porta, ficaria com o poder daquele(s) que matou, ficando muito mais forte, porém antes de se transformar no novo bruxo das trevas que todos temeriam, ele tinha que destruir Voldemort – PERMANEÇA VIVO ATÉ QUE TOM RIDDLE ENCONTRE SEU FIM!

Trovões foram escutados por ele, uma energia negra que saía de seu corpo tomou conta de todo o corredor. Ele não podia ver nada, apenas sentia seu sangue voltar para seu corpo e um poder novo tomar conta daquela porta. Então, quando o sangue voltou, ele sentiu um calor reconfortante percorrer todo o corpo. A porta, antes de um marrom claro, tinha se tornado completamente negra. Mas ele continuava sentindo aquela energia estranha vindo do Salão principal. Talvez não tivessem se incomodado com aquilo, ou, mais provavelmente, não tivessem sequer percebido, já que para isso teriam que ver a porta ficar vermelha e depois preta. Com certeza estavam fazendo algo que os deixavam completamente entretidos, concentrados.

Agora sim, conseguia sentir completamente a energia que vinha do Salão Principal. Agora não havia nenhuma barreira entre ele o local por trás daquela porta. Era algo estranho, diferente... Muito mais puro e poderoso de tudo que já vira... Era impressionante... Um ritual provavelmente... Mas espere! Um ritual com poderes tão elevados, com forças extremas unidas apenas visando um único objetivo... Não podia ser!

O jovem empurrou a porta dupla com força com as duas mãos, abrindo-as completamente. Uma estrela branca de seis pontas estava traçada no solo do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. No centro da estrela, trajando uma roupa também branca, estava Dumbledore, flutuando, morto, a um metro e meio do chão. Sobre ele, pairando no ar, um 'ser' quase transparente, deitado na mesma posição que o velho. Cinco pontas da estrela estavam ocupadas por homens trajando vestes também brancas. Porém tinha uma ponta, colorida de preta. Esta estava vaga.

Era isso, os Cinco Guardiões Sagrados, três senhores e duas senhoras imortais, que nunca se intrometiam em assuntos mortais. Nunca, com exceções. Eles podiam ser convocados quando a situação estivesse crítica, quando o Bem se sobrepusesse sobre o Mal, ou vice-versa. Eles existiam para manter o Ekilíbrio no mundo. Poucos haviam visto-os. Um dos guardiões falou, sem olhar para Potter, ainda olhando concentrado para Dumbledore, como os outro Guardiões.

- Harry Potter. Que prazer encontrá-lo aqui. Não, não duvide, estamos sim fazendo o Grande Ritual, aquele com o qual até hoje, antes de Dumbledore, apenas Godric Gryffindor deve a oportunidade de ser honrando. O Grande Ritual da Ressurreição!

- Mas... Como?

- Com a morte de Dumbledore, o mundo saiu do Ekilíbrio. Era ele quem impedia o Lorde das Trevas de matar a todos e destruir o mundo. Agora a balança pende para as Trevas. E não a nada que ninguém possa fazer para impedir isso.

Harry gargalhou uma risada fria e sem vida, divertido com aquilo:

- Seu tolo, Voldemort não tem poder para destruir o mundo, e se matasse a todos não teria a quem fazer de submisso. Ele nunca faria isso.

Então o Guardião Sagrado olhou para Harry com seus olhos puramente brancos.

- Não estamos falando de Tom Riddle, Harry Potter. Estamos falando de você.

Primeiramente, assustado, ficou sem reação. Depois deu outra gargalhada fria:

- E o que eu ganharia matando a todos? O que eu ganharia destruindo o mundo? Mas o mais absurdo: como vocês acham que Dumbledore, esse idiota que mesmo Voldemort conseguiu matar, irá me impedir?

- Você está buscando vingança. Você quer que todos peguem pela morte de seu padrinho. Quer que todos paguem pelos anos que ficou nas mãos de Gynder. Você é capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir isso, para saciar esse desejo vingança. Até que você matará a todos, destruirá o mundo, mas ainda assim não estará saciado. E morrerá, de fome, de frio, de velhice no espaço, cansado, amargo.

Bateu palmas com força e disse cínico:

- Uau! Você é mesmo ótimo com historinhas para hipogrifo dormir... Acho que chamarei você quando Bicuço estiver com insônia... Mas muito bem, valeu a tentativa. Agora repito minha última pergunta: como vocês acham que Dumbledore, esse velho imbecil que mesmo Voldemort conseguiu matar, irá me impedir?

- Nós iremos dar a ele poder para tal.

- Uhh... Que força... Mas pelo que me consta... - faz cara de pensativo – Acho que vocês precisariam do bruxo das trevas mais poderoso da época para reviver alguém... Puxa, o que os faz acharem que eu colaborarei para que ressuscitem alguém que irá me matar?

- Nós somos os Cinco Guardiões Sagrados. Se você não colaborar por bem, será por mal. Você sabe que não tem como nos derrotar. Somos imortais, indestrutíveis, e poderosos como o próprio Deus, ou como o próprio Satã.

Harry estalou os dedos, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Adoraria ver qual é a força de De... – antes de terminar a frase algo o fazia levitar em direção à ponta negra na estrela. Tentou feitiços de proteção, de banimento de magia, mas nenhum deles surtiu resultados.

- Agora diga as palavras. Ou teremos que fazer com que você fale-as obrigatoriamente também?

Assustado, Harry começou a convocar o feitiço. Nunca imaginaria alguém com tamanhos poderes para fazer algo como aquilo com ele, que era o mais poderoso do mundo. Agora sabia como Salazar Slytherin tinha aceitado ressuscitar Godric Gryffindor antigamente, para alguns meses depois o mesmo matá-lo sem pena.

Assim que ele acabou de falar o feitiço, os outros guardiões falaram também, até que voltou à vez dele concretizar o feitiço. A estrela brilhava intensamente. Pequenos 'raiozinhos' surgiam do nada no local. Uma energia além da imaginação estava naquele local. Então ele respirou fundo, sabendo que estaria revivendo aquele que traria sua destruição. Mas aquilo, pensou ele, é o que o Guardiões dizem. 'Eles não conhecem meu verdadeiro poder. O poder da união de sangue de Slytherin com Gryffindor. O poder mais puramente cruel que se podia imaginar. E para não ser morto, matarei Dumbledore pelas costas, já que ele não se lembrará de nada do que aconteceu durante sua morte!' Dum um sorriso malicioso com o canto dos lábios antes de pronunciar, com a voz mais firme do que nunca:

- QUE ASSIM SEJA, PARA O BEM DE TODOS! QUE ASSIM SEJA, PARA O **EKILÍBRIO**!

Um clarão brando iluminou o local, seguido por todas as sete cores do arco-íris. Ele viu a alma que flutuava sobre o corpo entrar de uma só vez em Dumbledore, que foi jogado ao chão bruscamente. Dele saiu uma força mágica maior do que a de Harry, mas que se amenizou antes de sumir.

'Então é esse o poder que enfrentarei. Que vença o melhor. Ou melhor, o mais traiçoeiro.'

E todos desapareceram. Harry ressurgiu no quarto em que estava Gina, pensativo. Teria que matar logo Voldemort para absorver a energia dos Guardiões. Imortais ou não, tinham usado Magia Pura para selar uma porta, e o feitiço tinha sido desfeito. Se não os matasse, pelo menos ficaria muito, muito mais poderoso, pois ainda assim absorveria seus poderes, ou ganharia poderes iguais. Seu poder seria inigualável, ficaria mais poderoso do que o próprio Satã. Assim quando morresse poderia governar o Inferno, e comandar a invasão ao mundo! E talvez, quem sabe, aos Céus!


	3. O Profeta Diário

Dark Potter

Capítulo 3 – O Profeta Diário

Era uma manhã fria do inverno. Harry descobrira que tinha voltado para o mundo real no natal. Para ser mais preciso, era uma manhã fria do dia 25 de dezembro. Os ataques de Voldemort foram os "presentinhos" dele para o mundo da magia.

Sentou-se à única mesa de refeições que estava disposta no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Não tinha mais ninguém, mas não se importou, estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, e gostava disso.

Logo chegou uma coruja marrom com a última edição d'O Profeta Diário e voou direto até o jovem. Deixou o jornal sobre seu colo e voou de volta para os céus pela janela. Céus esses que agora estavam apenas cinzas ao invés de negros. Parecia que Dumbledore agora também tinha uma certa influência sobre o tempo.

Pegou o jornal, apesar de achar estranho que fosse para ele, uma vez que não assinava O Profeta Diário. A manchete logo chamou a atenção de Harry.

(obs: A partir daqui esse capítulo se dedicará unicamente a contar tudo o que aconteceu quando Harry estava em treinamento)

"DOSSIÊ COMPLETO

O que acontece no mundo trouxa e no mundo bruxo que o Ministério não quer que a gente saiba

Londres, 25 de Dezembro. Bons leitores do Profeta Diário, como vocês sabem, desde o desaparecimento de Harry Potter, "acidentes" começaram a acontecer por todo o mundo. De repente cidades trouxas começaram a simplesmente sumir dos mapas bruxos com atualizações automáticas, aqueles que sempre que algo novo é descoberto ou desmentido, se modifica automaticamente. Depois, uma série de pais de sangues-mestiços foram mortos. E a morte que chamou a atenção foi a morte de Jeremy Granges, o pai da Ilma. Hermione Granger, atual chefe do Dpto. de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que comandou a libertação do trabalho escravo de todos os elfos domésticos.

E então, coisas ainda mais estranhas começaram a acontecer. Rita Skeeter teve sua memória apagada e se esqueceu de um dia inteiro de sua vida. E em suas mãos estavam cinzas, que mais tarde foram identificadas como sendo cinzas de fênix. Assim que a matéria contando sobre esse caso foi publicada, O Profeta Diário imediatamente se arrependeu de ter publicado. Rita Skeeter foi seqüestrada, e sobre a casa dela, a Marca Negra pairava. Três dias depois ela foi encontrada morta, com sinais evidentes de ter sido torturada, pois todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam quebrados, e sua carne era visível em muitos locais onde havia cortes profundos.

Mas foi a partir do momento em que se encontrou o corpo de Skeeter que a sociedade bruxa se transformou em um verdadeiro caos. A família Weasley foi totalmente dizimada, e a única sobrevivente foi a caçula da família, Virgínia Weasley. Não se sabe por que foi poupada, nem como, mas o fato é que ela sobreviveu.

Depois foi Cornélio Fudge o assassinado, logo depois de assinar um documento oficial em que declarava estado de calamidade pública, revelando a todos a volta de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Apenas sua cabeça foi encontrada em sua sala, sobre o tal documento.

Não se contentando com Fudge, os Comensais atacaram o hospital St. Mungus! Milhares de mortos, uma verdadeira carnificina.

E um a um, aos poucos, todos os ministros do Ministério da Magia tombaram.

Enquanto isso, no mundo trouxa, após ser descoberto que as cidades que tinham sumido do mapa tinham na verdade sido dizimadas, governos de vários países trouxas acusaram outros e, como sabem, começou a Terceira Guerra Mundial! O mundo só sobrevive ainda graças a uma poderosa magia que está além de nossa compreensão. Armas de destruição em massa foram usadas, e hoje não há mais vestígios do glorioso mundo trouxa que havia. O prédio do Ministério da Magia, por ter sido o único a permanecer intacto durante a explosão de uma bomba atômica em Londres (O Profeta Diário já explicou a seus leitores como funcionam essas intrigantes bombas) levantou suspeita dos trouxas, e a magia foi descoberta!

Agora os trouxas estão em guerra contra nós! Nos acusam a todos de termos sidos os causadores das cidades que foram destruídas! Por isso lembre-se, só saia de casa aparatando ou via Flú, e não se esqueça de chamar aurores do Ministério da Magia para protegerem sua casa contra os olhos dos trouxas!

Durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial, os trilhos do Expresso de Hogwarts foram destruídos, e todos que iam para casa fugindo de Hogwarts caíram de uma altura de 300 metros. Por sorte o trem tinha proteção contra esse tipo de coisa e ninguém sofreu nada.

Várias famílias bruxas, tradicionais ou não, foram também dizimadas. Vocês-Sabem-Quem parece ter ganhado um poder incrível agora que retornou da morte.

E tardou, mas finalmente aconteceu. Ele atacou Azkaban! Sozinho! Os dementadores protegeram a fortaleza com todas as suas forças, mas a magia negra Dele era tamanha, que os dementadores não o afetavam! E logo todos morreram. Então Ele entrou na prisão e resgatou todos os seus seguidores. Enquanto saía, Dumbledore e muitos amigos apareceram em frente à cadeia. Eles se denominavam a Ordem da Fênix. E diziam ter ido lá para destruir de vez Ele e todos seus seguidores.

Uma batalha sangrenta aconteceu, batalha no qual Dumbledore e Ele concordaram em apenas assistir e comandar, como generais. A Ordem da Fênix venceu facilmente todos os resgatados da prisão, já que eles estavam mortos de fome e fracos pela presença dos dementadores. Porém Ele não cumpriu sua palavra, e tomado pela ira, duelou e matou Dumbledore. Assim que viram seu mestre tombar, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix desaparataram imediatamente, fugindo covardemente do local.

Agora o Profeta Diário acaba de saber que Harry Potter voltou! E Dumbledore ressuscitou!

Vibrem amigos, pois o fim das trevas está próximo. Agora, iremos finalmente mostrar para Ele com quantos paus se faz uma varinha!

Mais informações nas páginas 2, 3 e 4."

Harry largou o jornal sobre a mesa ao mesmo instante em que Hermione aparecia chorando na porta do Salão Principal.


End file.
